


V-rom boom

by possumcat_19



Series: Everyday life [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Beta sorta but not really?, Established Relationship, Flint is a bro living with them, M/M, aged up ash, comedic death of Roomba, pikachu has a god complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possumcat_19/pseuds/possumcat_19
Summary: Volkner was proud and  satisfied with his latest project. To bad his pokemon disagreed
Relationships: Denzi | Volkner/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Everyday life [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573195
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	V-rom boom

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! I can’t write well nor could I figure out how to fix fonts.
> 
> I don’t own these characters all rights to their owners

Volkner was proud of all he made. He was confident in his craft and all labor’s.  
The v-rom was no exception. 

A miniature vacuum that you could set down and just let it roam. Cleaning your floors. 

He had made it just as a boredom project. He felt proud when he showed Ash and Flint.They were just happy to not vacuum.  
The sensors he coded made sure it wouldn’t disturb the Pokémon too! Perfect. Like everything he made.  
Raichu didn’t agree.

Flint had left to attend an elit four summon. Good news to Volkners ears. A whole weekend with just Ash? No Flint? Perfect.  
It was Sunday when it happened. Flint was due back tomorrow. It had been peaceful. 

That was a lie because Ash had a worse record then Flint for getting into shit. But in all, just dealing with the small hurricane they had created at the gym in a battle was easy. 

Ash had gone to buy some groceries to fill the fridge before Flint got back just so the man could cook dinner. Leaving Volkner alone to watch the two electro rodents and v-rom. 

Checking on the powermouses Volkner could see them contently playing Servipers and ladders.  
Take care of Pokémon? Check.

V-rom was in the dinning room under the table.  
Feel smug about how handy your invention is? Check. 

All Volkner needed to do was wait for Ash to get home, a nap seemed very appealing.

Ash was walking with a bag of groceries in one arm and the other holding the pokegear he napped of the table to his ear. 

Gliscor hovering just above him with another grocery bag hooked on its tail. Watching his Pokémon Ash tuned back into whatever Flint was moaning about 

“it’s the same stuff as always what’s the point?” Was Flints main issue. 

“ I don’t know maybe it’s to check that everything still is the same?” Ash asked back only to receive a groan, 

“Can’t you just go cause more trouble then we get summoned for cooler shit then this!” 

“I don’t cause trouble” Ash huffed back. The house coming into view Gliscor took off a little faster 

“Easy buddy!” Ash called after it. 

“What’s happened?” Flint clearing hoping Ash just stumbled into trouble so he could get out of the summons faster. 

“Gliscor just sped up with eggs that’s all, listen as great as it’s been not listen to you I gotta go”.

“The house still stands?” Flint joked,

“Oh-ho very funny, yeah it still stands, go do boring stuff” Ash sniped back right before hanging up. 

Look at the windows Ash noticed the walls looked a bit darker than usual. Hopefully it was just a dirty window or something. Volkner was home so everything was fine. 

What Volkner would later come to learn was that some people couldn’t appreciate everything you made.  
Pokémon included. 

Cause you see what had happed that while Volkner was dead to the world of over powered electric types, said types would finish their game.  
And a little innocent robot would be entering the room the two Pokémon occupied. 

For reasons only Raichu would understand, choose to attack  
v-rom. 

Volkner was smart so if course  
v-rom could take a few extra volts. What v-rom couldn’t take was a few bolts and an iron tail.

So after Raichu had delivered said bolts and the bot still continued to exist much to Richus annoyance and Pikachus amusement. 

Pikachu has stood by and laughed as it’s older evolved friend unleashed and iron tail worthy of itself. 

Because if Volkner had a god complex, Pikachu was worse. 

That mentioned iron tail combined with the over charged v-rom resulted in a detonation voltorbs would shake at.

Volkner who had slept throughout the brutal death of his robot would find himself aggressively man handled and thrown into the war zone. And he would look up to see a truly pissed off Ash. Who might have been possessed by the wrath of Garitina at the fact that his boyfriend had let his Pokémon destroy the house.


End file.
